custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)/@comment-108.27.74.225-20110831123331
29 days ago by A Wikia contributor This is the fourth episode no one at the end. Instead, Then Barney tells the viewer(s) "Did you remember my favorite part of our trip? It's when BJ and Baby Bop noise makers, Confetti and balloon came down. let all help together ready one two three now "YAY!!!!!!!!!" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the classroom. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. This is the fourth episode no one at the end. Instead, Then Barney tells the viewer(s) "Did you remember my favorite part of our trip? It's when BJ and Baby Bop noise makers, Confetti and balloon. "YAY!!!!!!!!!" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the classroom. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. Family Feud (1999) | Pennington vs. French, pt. 2by mtiller20064,496 views 7:44Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (September 20, 1999) Louie Anderson...by DownsA53011,197 views 4:54Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (1999) | McDonald vs. Slater, pt. 1by mtiller200610,381 views 6:54Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Irwin vs. Gardner, pt. 2by mtiller20063,246 views 9:16Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. a2by thewhammy835,275 views 10:59Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. a1by thewhammy8312,046 views 5:01Add toAdded to queue Family Feud - Bonus Round/Fast Money - so close...by pressmin29,759 views 6:18Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Bokano vs. Brooks, pt. 4by mtiller200626,788 views 5:40Add toAdded to queue Family Feud Cordova vs. Fast Money Round Decemb...by ptb267ii16,507 views 8:57Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. d3by thewhammy837,280 views 1:20Add toAdded to queue Family Feud, Theme 1999-2002by gsn9383,660 views 5:21Add toAdded to queue Louie Anderson - Family Feud (Fast Money Round)...by bluelobster49,473 views 5:24Add toAdded to queue Family Feud - Bonus Round/Fast Money - 1999 - L...by pressmin55,196 views 5:01Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Kipp vs. Williams, pt. 3by mtiller20067,683 views 5:51Add toAdded to queue Family Feud -- family was a former contestant -...by pressmin86,204 views 8:25Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. c2by thewhammy832,698 views 6:16Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. c3by thewhammy835,334 views 9:35Add toAdded to queue Family Feud - Phil Castellano Hosts (Full Episo...by whammypower7886,727 views 5:09Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Bokano vs. Brooks, pt. 1by mtiller200646,859 views 7:48Add toAdded to queue Hollywood Squares Jay vs. Alisa part 1by pricefan874,572 views 5:43Add toAdded to queue The Whitacre Team play FAMILY FEUD-2001. (part 2)by NicholasWhitacre7,407 views 5:23Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (Anderson), pt. c1by thewhammy835,968 views 5:42Add toAdded to queue Family Feud - Halloween 2006 (part 3)by barber74716,305 views 4:03Add toAdded to queue Family Feud - Sims vs Summers (Part 3)by dp20074,124 views 2:52Add toAdded to queue Family Feud Friend vs. Hill December 21, 2001 P...by ptb267ii4,849 views 5:18Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Streeter vs. Blain, pt. 3by mtiller200613,404 views 8:41Add toAdded to queue Family Feud (September 20, 1999) Louie Anderson...by DownsA5306,092 views 7:17Add toAdded to queue Steve Harvey interview, talks about Family Feud...by rohocop212114,539 views 9:17Add toAdded to queue family feud yera 2002 me with my great mamily!by carlia56664,564 views 7:08Add toAdded to queue Family Feud 1994: Richard Dawson returns! Part ...by DownsA53025,674 views 5:57Add toAdded to queue The Whitacre Team on FAMILY FEUD-2001.(part 3)by NicholasWhitacre8,042 views 5:48Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Lewis vs. Freeman, pt. 2by mtiller20063,161 views 3:31Add toAdded to queue The Whitacre Team plays FAMILY FEUD-2001. (part 4)by NicholasWhitacre19,987 views 2:11Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Bokano vs. Brooks, pt. 3by mtiller200610,391 views 2:48Add toAdded to queue RE: How much do I use garlic?; Favorite car type?by mtiller2006209 views 3:09Add toAdded to queue Family Feud-Is their a doctor in the house(Part 4)by UNCJerry7725,974 views 6:42Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Bokano vs. Brooks, pt. 2by mtiller200612,635 views 0:48Add toAdded to queue Family Feud Failby Locoabouthockey28,159 views 9:05Add toAdded to queue Family Feud Season 1 -- Tichy vs. Moreno -- Lo...by pressmin7,064 views 7:17Add toAdded to queue Family Feud | Battle of the Beach, pt. 2by mtiller20061,901 views Load more suggestions Help About Press & Blogs Copyright Creators & Partners Advertising Developers Safety Privacy Terms Report a bug Try something new! Language: English Location: Worldwide Safety mode: Off 22 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 24 424 524 624 724 824 924 1024 1124 1224 1324 1424 1524 1624 1724 1824 2124 2224 2324 2424 324 22 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Subscribers (824) 22 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Stop with the random things NOW!!!!!!!! 1 day ago by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan Reply 24 424 524 624 724 824 924 1024 1124 1224 1324 1424 1524 1624 1724 1824 2124 2224 2324 2424 324